One night flings and business travel
by Yellowtail555
Summary: Ginny just wants to play the quidditch game and get home to her fiance, Harry. In a perfect world, she'd be able to. In our world, she runs into a certain Slytherin on the plane. Not Draco Malfoy... Blaise Zabini.


**Written for the "24 hours of Romance" Challenge on the HPFC forum. All facts about quidditch are true and I hope you enjoy! My first time writing Ginny/Blaise.**

Business travel, the best and worst part of being on the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny hated leaving Harry alone but they were playing against their greatest rivals, Puddlemere United. She tucked her bag under her seat and nervously opened a book, trying to avoid fidgeting. She hated airplanes, a muggle invention that could crash to the ground at any moment. She didn't even have her wand with her, tucked away in her luggage down below along with her broomstick and quidditch equipment to avoid being noticed.

As if that wasn't enough, she was stuck next to Valmai Morgan who liked to brag that her mother had beamed her father after a seven day quidditch match with her Cleansweep Five. An interesting story the first time 'round, but it lost it's charm after hearing it constantly and to be honest, she's snapped and screamed at her teammate that her mother's position had changed from Keeper to Chaser through out the many tellings of the story. Which it had but Gwenog Jones was all for defending Valmai because she'd once scored ten goals in a game against the Wasps which lead them to victory.

And she loved the all-girls team like the sisters she'd never had, especially growing up around way too many brothers, but they seemed to enjoy finding the opportunity to irk their youngest teammate. Probably like real sisters did.

That was about the time she spotted the young man sitting in the row in front of her, casually opening his newspaper and she felt a rising dread. It wasn't the fact that she recognized him from school or even that he was a Slytherin she knew too well. It was simply that this was Blaise Zabini, a jerk of a Slytherin who liked to make fun of her. So when he turned around, she simply looked down at her book, a queasy feeling in her stomach.

"What do I own the pleasure, Ms. Weasley?" He asked and when Ginny looked back up she could see him grinning at her. She lowered her head again in an attempt to pretend she didn't know him but they both know it's a sorry attempt.

"Work... you?" She mumbled, her nose almost touching the page of her book as she tried to get away. Ahh... Harry's invisibility cloak would have come in handy here!

He grabbed her hand and she pulled away quickly, instinctively looking in her pocket for her wand but finding nothing there. Blaise just smirked at her, ever so smooth. "Listen, Weasely. I don't like you and... it seems you've returned the favor. But we're _miles_ away from home and I'll pretend to be... someone else if you'd like to have a night of romance."

Ginny flinched back, blushing as Valmai pretended not to hear, looking out the window of the plane. "I won't let you near me," she hissed, "As Ginny Weasley or anyone else!"

"Awww... Gin, even in Slytherin you were famous for your short-lived romances. Quite the heart-breaker, aren't you? A one night fling won't be that big of a difference and excuse me for saying it but, you're in for a change of scenery and I _don't_ mean being on the coast."

"Listen, Zabini, I'm engaged. Why would I want to go around cheating on Harry? Give me five good reasons or I'll call the flight attendant for harassment and get you moved away," she snarled, her finger hovering near the blue button above her seat that would get Blaise reseated across the vehicle.

"Sweetheart, you're too rash. Let's take it slow, I'll give you your five reasons but be patient," Blaise pleaded.

"I don't do patient... It's now or never."

"Fine, Weasley, give me a sec," He contemplated his responses before replying, confidently, "First of all, Harry'll never find out, I'm sure of that."

"Right... like I'd trust a _Slytherin_ to keep a secret," she spat out the name of his house but Valmai seemed to find the need to interject, besides the fact she'd been pretending not to hear their conversation before that.

"I was a Slytherin, Gin. You make it sound like we're evil."

Ginny ignored her teammate and turned to Blaise, expectantly. "Number two, please. I'm not sure about the first one but we'll see."

"It's business travel, it doesn't get much more boring than that. Plus, you're playing quidditch, wouldn't you like to liven up the night?"

"You have something against quidditch?" Ginny screeched.

Blaise muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Stupid sport has no meaning." But she ignored him and he proposed number three, "You'll never feel this way with anyone else."

"How do you know that?" Ginny accused.

"Come on, I already told you that even in the heart of Slytherin we'd heard of your... errr... infamous one night stands."

"So?"

"You obviously never felt anything for them but I can assure you, it'll be different with me."

"Right..." She agreed, sarcastically, glancing around the plane, "And now for the fourth reason."

"Well... I'll admit it's not my best work but, I own your heart, so simply give up, lovely," he recited.

Ginny mimed puking and rolled her eyes. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard, if you can give me a _decent_ fifth reason I'll consider your offer."

In all honesty, there was no way she was going to take him up on it, at that point. She had just wanted to hear his final plead before taking full delight in sending him to the back of the plane and continuing her book, possibly even going so far as to start a conversation with Gwenog about their favorite topic: quidditch. But choices are made that you regret later and she felt bad about betraying Harry, she really did but he wouldn't know and Blaise's last reason did catch her attention.

"I was a jerk to you in school, I know. I just wanted to stay high in my friends' eyes. Is that too much to ask? I called you countless names, insulted you, and teased you but I did all that to hide an emotion: lust. Pansy always made fun of me when she'd see my eyes constantly on you. You didn't realize or maybe you just wanted to ignore it, I don't know. But you were the prettiest girl in Hogwarts and the smartest. Forget Hermione Granger, you knew what you wanted and you got it. Who cares about book smarts in the real world, which is all Granger ever had. Can you ever forgive such an act of a boy trying to pretend he's _not_ in love with the most popular girl in school that he knows he'll never get."

Ginny squirmed, uncomfortably picking at the fabric of the crimson seat and blushing. "We'll be at the ocean in less than an hour," she comments, "I have practice from three to six, meet me at my room at 7:30." She scribbles on a piece of paper at the back of her book and tugs it loose before handing it over to the boy, his dark hair in his face. "Remember, it's our secret."

She just barely hears his words as she turns back to her novel but they have stuck with her to this day. "Harry Potter as your husband? I hope you have a good marriage and life but just remember... if you ever want to get out of the spotlight, Slytherin's on your side. We don't easily trust and won't risk our lives for you, but convince us and we'll always be honest with you, brutally as it needs to be."

**Please R&R, I hope you liked my oneshot. **


End file.
